Ben 10 One Shots
by blackrockscoota
Summary: First of all, no self inserts. So if you're not a fan, worry not. Honestly, read the first chapter.
1. Explanation of This AU

These are all based on an AU I came up with.

It's strange, I'll admit. Kind of a Crystal Gems story, with plumber aliens living with Ben, some aliens having similar stories to gems in Steven Universe (Four Arms grew up on Earth similar to how Amethyst did, Chromastone spent a lot of his life trapped in a mirror like Lapis, etc etc). The aliens (who aren't options in the watch) do have parents. Quickest explanation of that being they were formed from a very successful experiment of Azmuth's to see if life forms could be created through redone/reworked DNA samples, ecetera, ecetera. Since there are only two canon DNA sample-producers in Ben 10, the parents of the aliens are fanmade. (This doesn't go for Chromastone and Ghostfreak, although Ghostfreak's caretaker soon switched to a less evil person.)

Just a HUGE heads up, cause apparently this is uncommon (although I'm not surprised I'm mostly alone) in this fandom: THERE ARE A **LOT** OF GAY SHIPS IN THIS.

And if you like lemon or whatever...you won't be happy. I'm not a fan of writing or reading that. Fluff I'm always up for. But nothing that's majorly inappropriate.


	2. Diets

"This is more evil than anything Zs'Skayr has done." Ghostfreak hissed, glaring at his fellow plumbers. Chromastone sat next to him, both his arms and legs crossed.

"I hate to say it, but I must agree. I understand if others find this diet necessary for themselves, but . . . "

"But we shouldn't have to suffer too! You need sugar being it's one of the few things your species is capable of digesting--no wonder it's practically extinct--and I need cake so I don't nearly murder someone to eat!" Ghostfreak clawed into the couch arm. Chromastone bit his lip.

"I do believe the more . . . erm . . . polite way of wording that is that we aren't affected by typically unhealthy diets as most species are," Chromastone clenched his teeth, "So we should be able to eat what we wish."

"Exactly!!" Ghostfreak shouted, gripping a couch pillow and ripping into shreds in a fit of anger. "Damn them!! Damn them all to hell!!"

"Ghostfreak, p-please, you don't have to yell . . ." Chromastone gave a quiet plead.

"How often do you tell that to your little tiger friend?" Ghostfreak shot a look at the Crystalsapien, who backed down quickly. "Pushover."

Four Arms and Grey Matter walked over to the two.

"Guys, relax. This major dieting thing is good for all of us!" Four Arms held his hands up as if he were giving a speech about peace or something.

"For you, maybe! My only other option is human flesh!!" Ghostfreak growled at the Tetramand.

"There are plenty of other options of meat, Ghostfreak. You cannot eat humans." scolded Grey Matter.

"I can, it is just 'morally wrong'."

"It is morally wrong, you Halloween reject!" Four Arms got in the Ectonurite's face. "Why do you got such a huge problem with this diet thing?!"

Ghostfreak flew up, getting intimidatingly close to Four Arms, "For thousands of reasons, you imbecile."

Chromastone stood up, lightly pushing the two apart. "Please do not argue about this."

"I agree with Chromastone, we can solve this in a much more mature way." Grey Matter jumped onto Chromastone's shoulder.

"Shut up, would you?! We can handle this like men, while you two go have a tea party and talk it out." Four Arms groaned, going back to arguing with Ghostfreak.

Chromastone and Grey Matter sighed, going to talk matters out.

"So, why exactly is this diet a problem for you? Many of our fellow plumbers in this home have gained weight and need to work on it. Knowing them, exceptions will be difficult to make."

"The shortest way to explain it is this: my body possesses an acidic water that only dissolves mineral based edibles. Limited to mainly sugar based foods,--hence why I eat candy so commonly--salts, and, strangely enough, some gemstones. Although they are expensive, and something tells me that a large increase in spendings would be undesired."

Grey Matter hummed, intrigued. "I had never known of your species' digestive system. What about the salts? Would those be an acceptable substitute?"

"I'm not going to spend my time eating just salt. It's horrible tasting. By the way, I would suggest in allowing Ghostfreak to have his cake. It . . . It may actually be dangerous to everyone here if you don't." silently, Chromastone twiddled his thumbs.

Grey Matter nodded, "I'm beginning to see that that may be a necessary procedure. We'll just have to reduce it a bit. As for you, would it be possible to satisfy your sweet tooth a bit further from the others?" he sat down, sighing. "They may get . . . impatient seeing someone being able to have sugar."

"Of course, I don't really care for eating in front of others anyways. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Chromastone, if you're uncomfortable around your comrades, you should talk to them about it."

Chromastone shot up, heading to the other room, "I am glad we could discuss these matters, but I really should go make sure that Ghostfreak and Four Arms do not murder one another."

"Chromastone! Don't just avoid talking abo--" Grey Matter groaned, Chromastone out of the room in a matter of seconds.

It took quite some effort to stop the two from hurting each other, but Ghostfreak and Four Arms let go of one another, and eventually everyone agreed to the new terms and conditions.

"So, Tetramand, do you still want to break me? Or are you saving that for your chandelier husband?"

Four Arms rolled his eyes. "Leave Diamondhead outta this. You got your stupid cake so quit whining."

Ghostfreak cackled. "I'm not whining. I couldn't be happier, actually. I just enjoy making fun of you." with his second skin positioned correctly and skull upright, he took a bite of his cake. "Still would have been fun to try human flesh again, though."

"Again?"


	3. Too Loud!

((Heads up, this really is for laughs. Yes the ship is a thing in this One Shots collection, but this is for pure comedy purposes. The Aliens all keep human-like forms, so...there's some explanation as to how that, egghh,would work.))

"So why are we having this bloody meeting?" Brainstorm asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, we have received some complaints from multiple team members . . . about you and Humungousaur." Wildvine allowed his fingers to grow and twist together.

Humungousaur leaned forward in his chair, "Last I checked our PDA isn't that noticeable. We've toned it down a lot."

"That's not the issue."

"Then just what the hell is??" Brainstorm questioned with a snide expression.

"You two are too damn loud at night!!" shouted Ripjaws suddenly.

"What do you . . ." Humungousaur then realized, jaw dropping a bit, his lips now close together and making his words quiet, "Oh . . ."

"Yeah, 'ohhh', it's annoying!! And it's interrupting my streaming!!" Ripjaws pouted, "I'm getting views because people wanna hear that. I want views for my gaming skills!"

Brainstorm simply shrugged, "It's not my fault. If you were to feel what I get the pleasure of feeling every night, you'd be just as loud. Although knowing how inexperienced you probably are, you would be louder."

Humungousaur threw his palm to his face, dragging it down, his skin moving with it a bit. He looked up to Wildvine from his slanted sitting position, "I really am sorry. I'll try to see that things stay quiet."

"Don't apologize for being good at what you do, Humungousaur~ I'm the one taking it, and I'm not complaining. Who cares if everyone else is?"

The dinosaur groaned, grabbing Brainstorm's hand and taking them back to their room. From the hallway, the others could hear Brainstorm teasingly say "Oh? Are you gonna punish me~?"

Their irritated sighs were simultaneous.


End file.
